heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.24 - No Gunrunning by the Park
Central Park at night is no longer particularly unsafe. There is even a curfew, although it is still an hour away. There are policemen and are security cameras too, but they have blind spots. Besides, when a dozen people gather to chat quietly at midnight, what can the police do? They are not openly doing anything illegal. Actually, astute folks would notice there are actually fifteen people. Twelve talking, and three lookouts to make sure the police don’t spot anything suspicious. Twelve are young toughs, some still teenagers and some underage. They all wear gang bandanas. The other four are older, three are large, tough-looking, and wear coats despite the warm evening. The last man is smaller, old, and is doing most of the talking. Problem is, someone has been arming some gangs of Harlem with fancy weapons. Apparently they are scared of something and spending drug money in better stuff that the usual .38 and cheap shotguns. Only they are also using their new weapons in turf wars, and causing serious property damage and injuries. Which has caught Iron Fist attention. He has been spying and following gang members for weeks, and looks like he finally he got to see seller. Clad in a dark green outfit, with a stylized black dragon in the center of the chest, and a rather brought gold and black mask covering the upper half of his face and all his hair, Iron Fist still manages to avoid the sentries and remain hidden. And despite the conversation being quiet, almost hushed in tone, he is listening. These days Central Park is /not/ a safe place for a criminal to be. Especially after dark. Some criminals have learned this, and have even learned this the hard way. At first it's as if there may have been one or two heroes that worked out of the park. Maybe there even were more. But then, a few months ago it is almost as if a whole bunch of heroes started to 'hang out' either in, or near the park. Technically one of the heroes who is part of that crowd was also one of those earlier heroes. For despite just being a 'girl with a bow', Hawkeye has basically claimed this park as her 'territory'. As such she may have been following one or two of these thugs for a while now. but as she spots that group in the distance, she lets out a silent curse, all while trying to stay out of sight of those sentries. Especially as she recognizes the gangs colors. There is a moment, just as Hawkeye arrives, the gang members come closer to watch something the old man has pulled from a bag. Even the sentries struggle to see what it is. In vain, as their own buddies block the sight. That is what Iron Fist was waiting for, apparently, because one of the sentries suddenly is not longer there, knocked unconscious by a quiet, quick blow to his spine. Now he can get much closer, enough to see the custom-made grenade launchers and... fancy energy guns? ‘Plasma’ explains the old man. That is not something a gang should have! And while Hawkeye might not be able to hear what the guys is saying, or even see the high tech guns, the distraction serve her purpose. For around the same time one sentry is taken down by the martial artist, another may very well find themselves dealing with an arrow. For Kate raises her bow, aims a rather plain, ordinary looking sharp, and aims at the guys shoulder, before letting it fly. Yeah. Unlike Danny, she isn't exactly going for stealthy right now. Arrows are stealthy, but people getting hit in the shoulder by arrows usually aren't. There is a lot of pain involved! The sentry shrieks as the arrow impales him to the tree behind, and the gang members react quickly, if somewhat chaotically. Handguns are pulled, aimed in different directions (mostly the wrong ones) a couple guys jump forward to help the now bleeding friend. "No shots!" Shouts one of the larger thugs. That is fine, as they have plenty knives, clubs, brass knuckles, chains, etc. The old man's bodyguards are more organized. One of them covers his boss, the other two pull out large handguns, with silencers. Luckily for Hawkeye there are gang members in their way, so they don't start shooting right away. Those are clearly pros. Well armed and wearing armored trench coats. And as those gang bangers and the old man and his crew react, Hawkeye just holds still. After all, two guards down is a good thing. it's time to see just how people react. Plus, after all, that first look out fell, and she didn't see how. Thus she sort of waits to see if what ever caused that is going to do anything else... And Iron Fist is not exactly happy at the arrowing himself. There are still seventeen guys standing, and they are alert and nervous. Or coldly alert in the case of the bodyguards. Half a dozen are running towards Hawkeye, either they saw her or they guessed right the direction the arrow came. The others are moving cautiously, trying to get cover and trying to get the injured boy to somewhere safe. The seller and his thugs are trying to find a way out, which is why Iron Fist jumps on them first. Kiah! The first bodyguard was half-turning towards Iron Fist when a foot connects with his face, breaking the nose and sending the man sprawling down to the floor. And before he has even landed, another thug is punched so hard even Kate can hear bones breaking. Only a half dozen? And they're not the body guards? Unable to help herself, Hawkeye smiles ever so slightly. That is before she fires off a rapid series of arrows at those thugs. Or to be more exact.... Their /knees/. And yet as she spots someone who is working on those bodyguards, the female archer can't help but shout, "Stop that old guy!" Iron Fist attack has also been seen by the gang, of course. But their boldest members are charging Hawkeye, and they know Iron Fist. They don't want to fight Iron Fist. One of them, though, is bold enough to jump forward, grab one of the bags and run away with it. A bag full of powerful weapons. The gang members going for Hawkeye are hit by the arrows. Or at least the first two are. Their partners dive for cover when they see them fall with those arrows at their knees. There must be a joke there, but their screams do not sound as amused. Iron Fist is dealing with the last thug, which is not surprised and putting some of a fight. Fist he aims his gun. Iron Fist kicks it away. But the man tackles him, and since he is about a hundred pounds heavier, the martial artist goes down, and both men roll down a slope, punching and head-butting each other. The old guy runs. He is not very quick, but he tries! Oh there are jokes that can be made. But to be honest, if you want to take someone down with an arrow without killing them or permanently maiming them, the knee is one of the 'safest' spots to target/hit. Sure one can aim for the leg, but that's a spot less guaranteed to keep someone down and out of a fight... Either way, even as those ones that aren't hit try to jump for cover, Hawkeye walks out of the shadows. Sure it makes her more of a target, but it also gives them an idea of who they're dealing with. And considering how she is getting a reputation for 'protecting' this park, they may want to give her the same 'respect' they give Iron Fist. Either way, as those guys try to jump clear, a couple of 'special' arrows are fired. one guy gets an epoxy arrow fired at him in an attempt to hold him firm, while another gets an 'oil slick arrow' to hopefully knock him down on the slippery substance it releases. Iron Fist has been a thorn in the crime structure of Harlem for over half a decade. He does have somewhat of a rep, which maybe Hawkeye will also have in a few years. But some people do not respect reputations, or are professional enough to not mind to much to be badly beaten up in the course of their duty. It still takes Iron Fist a few seconds to get rid of the third bodyguard, who is a pretty decent fighter himself. Meanwhile one of Hawkeye's targets ends up stuck to a tree, although at least it doesn't hurt much. Another is slips on the grass, falls, tries to stand, falls, but still tries to get away, if clumsily. Of the two remaining, one curses loudly in Spanish and pulls a gun. "Joder! Joder! Muere, zorra!" The last one is also fleeing. In fact, most of the gang is fleeing. Iron Fist stands, sees the ganger (a young girl) with the bag, then looks the way the old man fled. "Stop the woman with the bag!" He shouts, running after the old man. "Try not to hurt her!" He adds, as an afterthought. He maybe didn't like all those screams before. Regular arrows on human flesh are a bit too bloody for his tastes. Maybe. But considering what Hawkeye has been doing... It might not take that long. But that's besides the point right now. What is the point? Well, it's not the arrow that the female archer fires towards the girl as Iron Fist shouts that out. Because this arrow doesn't exactly have a point. Instead it has a different, odder thing. A sort of single charge mini taser. Thus if the girl is hit, she gets a jolt, and some pain, but nothing lethal. Right? Iron Fist would approve that skillful tasering, if he wasn't busy handling the old guy. Now, the gang member with the handgun does not exactly approve, but he is mostly okay because Hawkeye gave him the opening to try to kill her. The cheap handgun sounds loud like thunder in the quiet park, and no doubt will bring here the police in a minute. Yet it might be a minute too long if any of those bullets hits her. And hopefully Iron Fist does just focus on the old guy. Why? Because Hawkeye is pulling out another arrow, and is aiming it, when... *BANG!* She falls. Wether she's hit or not, and how badly is not exactly something that can be seen from a distance. The gang retreat is only hastened by the gunshots. The injured members receive some help from healthy friends. Although the poor guy stuck to a tree with an epoxy arrow needs to tear off most of his clothes, and that takes time. No one bothers helping the bodyguards. The gunman gets some pats in the back and some angry looks, but mostly they are trying to get out of the scene. Iron Fist gets back half a minute after the gunshot. It takes most of a minute for Kate to collect herself and to stand back up. On the up side, she doesn't appear to be seriously hurt, even if her left arm is sort of hanging there for the moment. I mean there's no obvious blood or anything. Of course as those thugs run, any who try to help that girl with the bag are in for a bit of a surprise. A surprise in the form of a mini-crossbow bolt. Yes, that's right, Kate may have dropped her bow, but she still can grab a mini-crossbow from her quiver, and she starts to run towards that tasered girl, while firing bolts at any of the thugs that try to get close to either of them. The was a couple gang members trying to drag away the unconscious woman. Getting shot by the crossbow provokes them to go for their guns. But they have Hawkeye on one side and Iron Fist coming from the other, so they shot a couple times in the general area they are to try to make them duck, and then run away. Iron Fist lets them go. But Hawkeye could probably stop them with some bolts to painful places. Considering how Hawkeye's arm feels right now, it might very well be a good idea for those guys to just drop their guns and run. But since they aren't, and they're firing their guns, well... If they're very lucky, they may end up with a mini-crossbow bolt just barely missing their thigh. If they're just lucky, they may end up with a mini-crossbow bolt in their thigh. And if they're /unlucky/ well... Lets just say it wouldn't take much for a mini-crossbow bolt to end up in that area inbetween their thighs. All though if the female archer does miss, hopefully Iron Fist can deal with them. Since both gang members were shooting to prevent being chased, chances are one or both ended with bolts in their rears. It does not prevent them from fleeing, but it sure makes it more painful. Iron Fist barely slows down when they shot their weapons, seeing they are not really aiming. But again, appears having no interest at all at chasing them down. Instead he walks closer to Hawkeye and the fallen girl, "you must be Hawkeye, one of the park's new protectors, right? I am Iron Fist," he greets, "are you injured?" He adds, seeing how she is avoiding the use of one of her arms. Then he crouches to check the unconscious gang member for injuries, finding little but a small burn from the taser arrow. "New?" is said with all but a roll of Hawkeyes eyes. Sure she could mention The Allies, and her role with them. Sure she could mention the other group(s) that she recently joined. Sure she may not have the total number of years of experience as Iron Fist, but considering everything she's done in the last year herself, 'new' isn't exactly accurate anymore. "I'm fine." is said as she collapses her mini-crossbow and slides it back into her quiver, even as the female archer watches the martial artist looking over the fallen girl. "Odds are it'll just be a bruise, even if it hurts like hell. My costume absorbed the worst of it." And as if to show that, she even turns the arm to show that despite the fact that the costume does have an odd dent in that arm, it's not otherwise damaged. I.E. There's no bullet hole. "But the more important question is how is she?" Pause. "Also, are you okay?" Iron Fist means ‘new’ as from the past year or two, because that is fairly ‘new’. Maybe Hawkeye has been around for longer, but he just knows her from some news reports. "Ah, good armor," mentions Iron Fist with a smile of approval. "This young woman is just a gang member and I am afraid I don’t know her name. But she was fleeing with," he grabs the bag and opens it briefly, "weapons that belongs to the military and shouldn’t reach the streets. Fortunately we stopped the trade and captured the sellers. The gang soldiers are not important." Pause. "Yes, I am fine." There's just a slight nod from the female archer, as if that does match up with what she already knew and/or suspected. Of course, as that's said she pulls out her smart phone and opens an app just to send a certain message to the police (even though they're probably already on their way already). But as for that weapon, Hawkeyes leaves it up to Iron Fist to decide what to do about them. "I see. Anything else that needs to be worried about right now then?" "The police must be about to arrive, I will talk with them if you prefer to avoid it," replies Iron Fist. "The gangs are looking for better weapons. This is not uncommon, and there are often criminals willing to sell them hardware. I try to keep it out of their hands. It is never good for anyone to when powerful weapons are the hands of those without wisdom to use them." There's probably several things that Hawkeye could say at that, especially as Iron Fist just says all of the usual things, including those that are usually so obvious (in her mind) that they don't usually need to be said. But either way, there is in the end a slight nod, before she up and turns, and starts to walk off, towards a grove of trees that creates plenty of shadows. "Thanks. And sorry if I interrupted your 'bust' then." "No, you did the right thing," explains Iron Fist. "You had no way to know I was here and they had to be stopped." He bows formally to Hawkeye, "it was good to meet you, archer, and farewell." Category:Log